◊ A Neck for the Vampire◊
by Bunny Kou
Summary: UA:Hermione, estudiante de arte en el Intituto de Hogwarts, se encuentra con una interesante escena, que tal parece, no es lo que ella imagina...Unos ojos mercurio la han atrapado, pero...¿Cual es la razón?,¡Oneshot! DracoxHermione ¡R&R!¡Please!


**:Disclaimer: Para mi lástima todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling a la cual le agradezco la existencia de ellos pero no la trama u.u': **

**A Neck for the Vampire**

He vuelto con otro universo alterno esta vez basado en uno de mis pequeños mangas favoritos...El nombre no ha sido cambiado: ¡A Neck for the Vampire! T.T...Amo ese manga...

Si bien como ya he dicho esta basado en el tiene varias modificaciones n.o!

Me pareció lindo pasarlo a los personajes de HP...Espero que les guste y...¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

Los rayos de sol caían inmaculados sobre las hojas en los árboles, las aves divertidas jugaban en el pequeño bebedero que algunos alumnos-seguramente amantes de la naturaleza-, habían construido especialmente en el taller de escultura de aquel instituto...de arte.  
Los jóvenes, que se encontraban en el receso, descansaban debajo de los viejos robles, admirando el paisaje, que iluminado, mostraba nuevos colores que algunos aprovechaban para plasmar en el papel. Otros talvez preferían descansar, preparándose, para clases mas teóricas, que seguramente tendrían en la próxima hora.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes olvidadizos, se dirigían a la sala de preparación a buscar los objetos que ya deberían tener preparados para la clase de dibujo, donde el joven que dictaba las clases-que no era mas que unos años mayor que ellos-, era muy estricto y no se detendría por lo rezagados.

Todos los pasillos, de inmaculado blanco, brillaban con los rayos solares, como también lo hacían las diferentes salas, salvo una...La de preparación.

Una joven-de aquellas olvidadizas-, caminaba por aquel oscuro pasillo hacia la también oscura sala. Sus manos tanteaban las paredes, como apoyo para no caerse, a la vez que buscaba algún interruptor de luz, pero como tan distraída era, no recordaba donde encontrarlo.  
Al final, dando aquellos pasos torpes y muy lentos, pudo llegar a la sala, donde se encontró nuevamente frustrada por no conseguir prender la luz. Sus ojos, cegados en la oscuridad, se mantenían abiertos-aunque solo podía ver algunos centímetros mas allá de su rostro-.

"¿Por qué esta tan oscura esta sala?"Su voz era dulce y muy suave aunque denotaba intriga al no saber por qué todo estaba tan oscuro"

Hacia apenas un mes que había llegado a allí. A sus 16 años, sin familia que pudiera reclamarle su porvenir, la joven había decidido dedicarse al arte cosa que la maravillaba. Siempre fascinada por los colores, desde pequeña ya su futuro estaba en aquel instituto de renombrado nombre _Hogwarts._

Arrodillada en el suelo como estaba, sus manos palpaban entre las pequeñas estanterías buscando su preciado cuaderno de dibujo, donde además de algunos dibujos que preparaba allí, se deleitaba plasmando rostros de gran belleza, sobresaliendo el número de rostros masculinos al de los femeninos, por razones mas que claras(N/A: ¿Falta decirlo? "¬").

Ya llegando hacía una de las esquinas de la habitación, recordó que su viejo cuaderno lo había dejado en uno de los recovecos libres que quedaban entre dos de las pequeñas bibliotecas, siendo un lugar seguro para semejante tamaño-verdaderamente no había escatimado en precios al comprarlo-.  
Allí donde debería de estar encontró algo un tanto mas suave, parecía tela, pero debajo de ella había algo más firme...¿Por qué cubrirían una estatua con una tela?

De pronto, las luces se encendieron y lo que vio la dejo impactada. Sorpresa y admiración encerraban sus ojos de color miel. Y pues, bajo casi la totalidad de su cuerpo, un joven de rubio platinado la miraba completamente inmóvil con aquellos penetrantes y fríos ojos grises...

Su cuerpo al sentir como el calor comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas se alejó rápidamente, girando su rostro hacia el intruso o intruso que la había salvado...Mientras esperaba enfocar su vista que ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad reinante, le pareció oír en un susurro como aquel joven la llamaba una chica "castaña y angelical"...Su voz era grave y masculina pero no se detuvo en pensarlo mucho. Sin duda ese joven la ponía nerviosa.

"¿Q-Qué has dicho?"Replicó ahora si completamente roja volviendo a verlo, pero ya sin poder mirar sus ojos"

"¿Hermione?"Apenas le había llegado como un susurro"

La castaña con torpeza giró su rostro para ver quien estaba allí en la puerta...Sus ojos se ensancharon entre sorprendidos y asustados pues la persona que estaba allí no era mas que..."Profesor Potter"

Aquel joven pelinegro que había entrado era el que se encargaba de impartir sus clases de dibujo con modelos, era muy gentil, pero sabía ser estricto en cuanto a horarios...

El silencio reino en el lugar, hasta que la Harry, levantó su cabeza al sentir una tercera persona en el salón antes oscuro...

"¡Draco, aquí estabas!"El joven se acercó y lo ayudó lentamente a pararse"Me preguntaba donde estabas, pero veo que viniste a esconderte aquí"

Por su lado Hermione se limitaba a observar a aquellas personas que tenía delante, una mas perfecta que la otra y parecían complementarse tan bien...

"Llegaste en mal momento, Harry"Al parecer no se habían olvidado de la joven castaña que los miraba intrigada, y _Draco _había sido el primero en hablar"La parte interesante estaba a punto de ocurrir, ¿No es así Hermione?"

Los colores subieron rápidamente en su rostro...¿Acaso el estaba insinuando _eso_, que ella creía?...

"¿Qu...?"Pero la pregunta nunca pudo salir de sus labios, cuando había levantado la cabeza, ellos ya se estaban yendo..."

_...¿Quien sería ese chico?..._

**.x-X-Sweet Blood-X-x.**

Los minutos pasaban y Potter todavía no aparecía por el salón de clases...El chico cursaba tercero y se encargaba de impartirles las clases a las de primero en donde se encontraba incluida Hermione...

El bullicio reinaba en la sala y la castaña se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos...Aquellos ojos la habían cautivado, pero el comentario del joven la molestaba bastante...¡Es que creía que era una obsesa sexual! ¡Y ella lo único que quería era su cuaderno de plástica!... Sus mejillas se coloreaban mientras giraba su rostro incontables de veces tratando de borrar aquellos pensamientos...Su vista se posó en el frente sin mirar nada realmente, perdiéndose nuevamente en el recuerdo...Es la primera vez que tocaba el pecho de un chico...¡Que locura!...¿¿Qué haría en un lugar tan oscuro?...

Una voz le llegaba lejana y creía sentir que el murmullo se había apagado. Todavía perdida en ensoñaciones, su vista se fijo en dos nuevos intrusos que ahora se encontraban delante suyo, donde desde hace minutos su vista se encontraba estancada. Allí nuevamente estaba aquel chico de mirada mercurio...Sus ojos la hipnotizaban pero se obligó a prestar mayor atención a Harry Potter, que estaba dictando las tareas del día.

"Como ya he dicho, preparen su lápices y sus cuadernos...Nuestro modelo de hoy será mi amigo Draco Malfoy..."

Aunque su cabeza se negaba a voltear, los mieles ojos de Hermione seguían allí ensimismados en los grises de él y apenas si escuchaba lo que decía_...¿Draco Malfoy dijo?..._

"...Tiene un cuerpo perfecto para posar...¿No creen?"Continuó Potter"

Todas las jóvenes rieron algo azoradas por la belleza de ese joven rubio platino...Pero en cambio Granger se quedó petrificada al escuchar eso...Es que...¿¿Realmente ese chico iba a ser el modelo aquella clase?...No quería ni acercársele...¿O si?...Nuevamente su cabeza giró incontablemente hasta que por fin su sonrojo se fue de sus mejillas...

"Dibujen rápido por favor, tengo cosas que hacer.."Hasta aquel aire arrogante al hablar volvía loco al corazón de Hermione sin ninguna duda algo raro pasaba, pues nunca se había sentido de esa manera.."

Hermione como sus compañeras esperaban que el joven decidiera sentarse, pero para su sorpresa el joven comenzaba a desabotonar lentamente, casi se podría decir desganadamente, los botones de aquella camisa blanca que Hermione ya había visto y tocado...

_¡Oigan! ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿¿No será esto una sesión de pose al desnudo? ¿Verdad que no?_

Un coro general entre las jóvenes de primero...¡Esto era un escándalo!...¿Qué estaba pensando Potter cuando se le ocurrió aquello?

La camisa ya bajaba por sus hombros y con una extraña elegancia la colocó en aquella silla en la que tendría que estar sentado...

Las manos de Hermione cubrían su rostro pera para su propia pena sus dedos separados dejaban ver aquel pecho que ella ya había sentido._..¡Esto no podía seguir así!...Si aquella locura siguiera, saldría corriendo de allí._ -¿Realmente lo haría?-.

Y con el mismo desgano que al principio, Draco comenzó a sacarse el cinturón, y prontamente los botones fueron desabrochados...Pero un grito lo paró en seco..

"¡Draco no t-tienes que d-desnudarte!"Le reprochó Harry, que al igual que sus alumnas, lucía un adorable tono carmín en sus mejillas."Solo tienes que se tu mismo..."La respiración de Potter era agitada y todas se sorprendieron por aquella muestra de debilidad, y es que el pelinegro era un chico muy fuerte de caracter"Actua c-como normalmente"Terminó de decir con aquella voz avergonzada y entrecortada"

"¿Solo eso?"Pregunto el rubio platino, y lo único que recibió fue un asentimiento de un Potter todavía conmocionado"..¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" Le preguntó, talvez sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta pues el joven se encontraba en su escritorio con las manos en su rostro...Draco entonces se sentó donde desde un principio debería haber estado...Vestido...

Y Hermione mientras comenzaba a trazar los primeros bocetos de aquel rostro, se preguntaba con la mayor cara de sorpresa, si debía estar aliviada o...decepcionada...

Y así pasaron los primeros minutos, dibujando todas las chicas el mismo rostro, pero Granger con mayor entusiasmo y si es que antes había encontrado rostros maravillosos este se le antojaba el mejor de todos aquellos que dibujaba...Y es que aquel chico con aquellas finas hebras doradas parecía un ángel cosa que contrastaba terriblemente con aquel helado mercurio que eran sus ojos..._¿Cómo podían dominarla tanto aquellos ojos?_, se preguntaba mientras lo miraba directamente hacia ellos, que en este momento se encontraban perdidos en la inmensidad del salón...  
Pero pronto aquella cuestión quedó en el olvido cuando sintió como se posaban en los mieles suyos...Y es que todo volvía a perder sentido cuando sus miradas chocaban. Hermione se sentía incapaz de devolverle la mirada, pero una extraña fuerza la empujaba a hacerlo, y cada vez se sentía mas perdida sin saber ya por qué se encontraba allí sentada con aquel lápiz en su mano y su cuaderno en la falda...

_¿Por qué me mira así?_, se preguntaba la chica...Sentía como su respiración se entrecortaba con solo verlo..._Es tan vergonz_..

Pero ya no terminó la palabra, pues el ruido de una silla al correrse la distrajo. Draco que seguía mirándola se había levantado de su lugar y se acercaba a ella...

"¿Me estas mirando fijamente mientras dibujas?" Preguntó el joven. Su voz era baja, solo para el deleite de ella, pero aún así no perdía su poder y gravedad..."

Hermione quedó completamente pasmada ante el accionar del modelo de turno, que de sus labios no pudo escapar ni el aire que trataba de salir para así poder volver a llenar sus pulmones y...respirar. Pero Draco no dejaba de sorprenderla y sintió como un escalofrío la recorría cuando una de aquellas fuertes manos tomaba su mentón para mirarla mas fijamente.."Mírame bien.."Le dijo mientras se detenía en escrutar su cada centímetro del rostro de Hermione que para este momento estaba completamente ruborizado ante el contacto...Y para empeorar las cosas, sus rostros estaban tan cercas que Hermione no podía evitar entrecerrar sus ojos completamente extasiada en el mar mercurio que se extendía ante ella, podía sentir como un fresco aliento a menta llegaba hasta sus labios..._¿Será que sabe a menta?_...

_"Me esta mirando tan de cerca que..ahh, es como si me estuviera ahogando en sus ojos..."_..Su mente volaba aún hipnotizada por él.._"...Es como si me hubiera lanzado un hechizo..No puedo apartar la vista de él... Un hombre, me esta mirando con aquellos ojos misteriosos y...es la primera vez.."_

"¡Draco, por favor siéntate!"Dijo exasperado Potter"¡Chicas! Hora del receso"

...Y así se rompió el encantamiento...

Pero el rostro de Draco se acercó lentamente al oído de la castaña y nuevamente le habló:"Hay algo familiar en ti"Le aseguró"

Y tan lentamente como se había acercado, el joven desapareció de su vista..

_¿Algo familiar?_

_...Draco..._

**x-X-The Blood's passion-X-x**

La joven castaña recorría los pasillos mientras no perdía de vista un pequeño librito que venía entre sus manos, sus dedos se encargaban de pasar las páginas casi desesperada hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba: Draco Malfoy...

_...Draco Malfoy, nació el 5 de Junio..¡Es Géminis!..Esta en tercer curso...Mmmm, seguramente con Harry Potter...¿Qué mas dice? A verrr..._

Y así seguía buscando información en aquel anuario, y por lo que veía no iba a conseguir saber mucho mas...Tal vez tendría que preguntarle ella misma...¿¿Pero cómo?...

Y la respuesta llegó casi al instante: _¡Usaría la excusa de que fuera su modelo!...Bueno, e-es d-decir el de toda la clase..._ Hasta el solo pensarlo hacía que Hermione temblara...¡Esto era mas grave de lo que parecía!.

Y en su mente se imaginó pidiéndole que fuera su modelo:

_"Malfoy...Quería pedirle si podría posar nuevamente para mi.."Ya se podía imaginar todo ruborizada hablando con él, pero pronto dio cuenta de su error"E-esteee..Quiero decir posar para mi clase, nuevamente.."_

_Y podía ver como él comenzaba a escrutarla y su voz resonó en su cabeza.."Mi precio es muy alto..."Lo escuchó decir, y sorpresivamente la abrazó por la espalda"_

_"Ah, pero.."Alcanzó a decir"_

_"¡No importa!...Puedes pagarme con tu cuerpo"Le decía en el oído mientras sus manos la apretaban mas hacia él, sintiendo la fuerza de aquél pecho que antes había tocado"_

"Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo" Se escuchó decir en voz alta..._¡En el medio de corredor! ¡Entre una multitud de estudiantes!...¡Debería darte vergüenza Hermione!_

_¡B-bueno intentémoslo ahora, seguramente estará con Harry en el salón de clases!.._

Y así Hermione Granger se dirigió hasta el salón de arte. Corría segura de lo que iba a hacer, realmente quería saber quien era ese chico que la ponía tan nerviosa con solo verlo... Su corazón estaba agitado pero ya no podría precisar si era por la corrida o si era por lo que haría en próximo momento que esperaba no fuera nada parecido a lo que acababa de ocurrírsele..._¡No! _Decía mientras sus mejillas adquirían nuevamente ese tono carmín.  
Sus ojos distinguieron en la lejanía la puerta del salón, por lo que la chica decidió aminorar el paso, y con el ruido monstruoso que estaba haciendo por los pasillos de tan distinguido instituto.

Sus pasos apenas se escuchaban y la resonancia del pasillo le permitió escuchar las voces de Malfoy y Potter..

"No Draco, no puedes..."_Esa es la voz de Harry, se dijo Hermione_"

"¿Por qué no?..Estamos solos.."_¿Solos?...¿Qué estarán haciendo?_, se preguntó ahora Hermione, mientras su mano se posaba en la perilla de la puerta"

"¡Estoy muy cansado!"Le reprochó a Draco. Su voz sonaba realmente agotada..."

"¿Y qué?"Le contestó la voz del rubio, era esa voz gruesa que recordaba, pero sonaba tan...Lujuriosa, diría Hermione"¡Ya no puedo aguantar mas!"Gritó en un tono leve y al final pareció escucharse un leve gemido de necesidad"

_¿Qué demonios están haciendo?_ Angustia se podía leer en el rostro de Granger...¿Tal vez fuera lo que ella estaba pensando?

"¿P-pero si alguien entra?"Había resistencia en la vos de Harry, y era la segunda vez que se lo escuchaba tan débil"

"¡Qué mas da!"Volvió a gritar Draco"..Seré rápido.."

"¡Ah! ¡Draco!..Eso duele.."_¿E-es-so...q-qué escu-che f-fue un gem..ido?_"

"¡Claro, porque voy a meter..."

Y al escuchar aquello último la cabeza de Hermione desconectó del mundo para meterse en su pensamientos..."_¡No puede ser!_" Se decía mientras meneaba la cabeza incapaz de creerlo"_¿Será que Draco y Harry tienen alguna especie de relación sentimental?_"

_No, no puede ser...Me he enamorado de la persona equivocada...¡No! ¡Es demasiado!..._

"¡Por favor! ¡No..!"Gritó mientras abría la puerta, sus ojos pronto se encontraron con lo que tanto temían...Allí, acorralado contra la pared, Harry le ofrecía un mejor ángulo de su esbelto cuello...Las manos de Draco a cada lado de la cintura de Potter lo apretaban levemente mientras seguía allí..Enterrado en el cuello del que era su profesor de plástica...

_¡Esto es demasiado!...El amor que acababa de encontrar, era un amor imposible..._

"¡Hermione!"Gritó Harry mientras se acercaba a ella"¡Deja que te explique!...No estábamos haciendo nada raro..."

La vista de Hermione se posó en Draco que para ese momento tenía un de sus manos sobre sus ojos..."No hay nada que hacer, Potter...Nos ha descubierto"

_¿Descubierto?...Entonces...O sea que realmente...¡No!_

Los ojos de Hermione estaban al borde de las lágrimas cuando la voz de Draco volvió a aparecer"Hermione, la verdad es que..."

_¡No! ¡No lo digas!...no.._

"Por favor...Por favor...¡Por favor no lo digas!¡No quiero escucharlo!..."Sus manos ahora estaban en sus oídos. Realmente no quería escuchar aquello...No, no quería..."

"¡Soy un vampiro!"La voz de Draco volvía a ser potente pero conservaba el tono bajo, para que aquella confesión quedará allí entre esas cuatro paredes..."

_¿Había escuchado bien?...¿Realmente él dijo que era un vampiro?...¿Pero quien se creía que era para jugar con sus sentimientos?_(N/A: No se cree ¬¬, 'es', el joven mas precioso, sofisticado, y altanero que haya pisado esta tierra xD)...

"Eres un..."susurró enojada la joven. Sus ojos estaban cerrados conteniendo aquellas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir...¡Malditos sean los hombres!..." ¿ ¿ T-te burlas de mi, incluso ahora ?"¿Esa era ella, pues no lo parecía...¡Maldición!...¿Por qué estaba actuando así?...Sus ojos bajaron sin poder devolver la mirada a esos dos puntos mercurios, y ya sin pensarlo comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas, mientras su mente volvía a la realidad"...Si son homosexuales díganlo...Tan solo no jueg..."...Resignación es lo que se podría leer en sus ojos...Pero Malfoy no la dejo terminar"

"No me crees...¡Pues te lo demostraré!" Sus suaves y estilizadas manos tomaron con fuerza los codos de la joven a la vez que la tiraba contra la pared. Hermione quedó paralizada ante tal acto, no creyendo posible que aquel joven hubiera hecho eso. Por su parte, Draco estaba muy concentrado en correr con sus dientes el cuello de aquella fresca camisa de blanco impoluto que Hermione llevaba puesta"

Los segundos pasaban lentamente para la castaña que no podía evitar respirar entrecortadamente ante los escalofríos que le provocaba la respiración del rubio en su cuello. Su mente estaba nublada y ya no recordaba el por qué Draco se encontraba allí tan pegado a ella que podía sentir su pecho contra el de ella...Esa extraña sensación de paz, mezclada con la adrenalina de quien sabe qué...

..Y de pronto el dolor punzante que como cachetada la trajo nuevamente a tierra...

Draco había hundido sus colmillos en su cuello, ese era el dolor que había sentido Hermione, pero pronto se disipó y solo pudo sentir éxtasis...Los sonidos y olores se hacían intensos igual que las sensaciones y colores...Podía sentir como la respiración de Draco seguía allí golpeando en su cuello, cerca de la nuca. Respirar en aquel momento era encontrarse con un campo de menta, recién cortada, pues a eso olía el cabello rubio, de aquel joven que por alguna extraña razón, -que Hermione no comprendió en el instante-, estaba allí pegado a su cuello completamente concentrado, al igual que ella.

Pero esa sensación se fue, y dejó a la castaña exigiendo mas con un extraño vació en su corazón, como también un sudor frío que la recorría por todo el cuerpo...Y es así que despertó de un sueño, para volver a introducirse en otro completamente agotada, mientras sus ojos chocaban con lo mercurio de él y rodaban hasta el hilillo de sangre que comenzaba en la comisura de los rozados labios del joven...Y fue en ese momento que lo comprendió todo y aquellas palabras se formaron en su mente, mientras no dejaba de verlo y él tampoco a ella casi comiéndola con la mirada(N/A: 'Casi', puesto que ya lo había hecho y no precisamente con la mirada ¬¬')...

_...De verdad es un vampiro..._

_...Por eso...Por eso es que incluso en la oscuridad..._

_...No podría esconderme de sus atrayentes ojos..._

"Draco..."Fue lo último que dijo mientras sus ojos mieles se perdían tras lo párpados cerrados, allí sostenida por los brazos de aquel que había provocado aquello..."

"¿Sabes, Harry?" Le comentó Draco al moreno, mientras tomaba mejor el flácido cuerpo de la joven dormida en sus brazos. Harry no contestó, totalmente mudo, pero a Draco no le importó y prosiguió"...La sangre de una virgen es realmente deliciosa..."

Eso si pareció despertar a Harry que completamente rojo golpeo el hombro de su amigo al tiempo que le decía que aquel no era momento para bromas...

El sol brillaba afuera y los jóvenes se dispusieron a llevar a Hermione a algún lugar mas cómodo esperando a que pronto despertara para aclarar las cosas...

**x-X-The Blood's passion-X-x**

El local estaba lleno y no les quedo mas que sentarse cerca de las ventanas contemplando y contemplados por los transeúntes que a esa hora de la tarde, salían a comer, para luego volver a sus respectivos trabajos. Esa no era la excepción de Hermione, Draco y Harry, que estaban terminando ya su pedido en aquel local de comida rápido al que se habían metido minutos después de que la joven se recuperara.

Hablando en voz baja, aún con el incesante ruido ahí dentro, los tres jóvenes estaban dispuestos a aclarar sus dudas, y es que Hermione había despertado bastante aturdida y con varios litros de sangre menos (N/A: xD)

"...De hecho..¡Yo descubrí a Draco de la misma manera que tu!" Le decía Harry, para luego tomar un sorbo de su bebida, pensando bien lo que iba a decir"..Por una casualidad me encontré a Draco bebiendo la sangre de una chica...Así que pensé..."Nuevamente se detuvo, ante la atenta mirada de una Hermione totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba escuchando...¡Y es que muy pocas veces puedes encontrarte con un vampiro!..."..En lugar de dejar que Draco bebiera la sangre de extraños, mejor que bebiese la mía...¡Así podemos evitar un montón de problemas innecesarios!"Terminó contento el morocho"

"¿Entonces dejas tranquilamente que beba tu sangre?"Preguntó asombrada la chica, mientras sus ojos ensanchaban"

"Si...Porque somos amigos"Respondió con una linda sonrisa en sus labios"

Entonces los ojos de Hermione se cerraron con inconformidad"..Aunque sean amigos dejar que un vampiro te beba la sangre..."¡Oh, no!..Sus ojos se engrandecieron mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello preocupada"..¡L-la Gente se t-tran-transforma en vampiros despues de que le chupen la sangre!"Dijo asustada la joven"...Entonces..¡Yo soy un vampiro!" (N/A: -.-')

El rostro completamente pálido de Hermione, -casi tan pálido con el de Draco-, pasaba del rostro del moreno hacia el rubio buscando cualquier signo de que ella estuviera en lo cierto, pero la sonrisa divertida en los labios de Malfoy de alguna manera la tranquilizó...

"...Tonta..."Pronunció con elegancia el joven, y era la primera palabra que decía en toda la conversación..."..Si una persona pudiera convertirse en vampiro cada vez que uno le beba la sangre...¿No estaría todo el mundo lleno de vampiros?"

Llena de vergüenza por la tontería que había dicho, Hermione bajo la cabeza cuando notó sus mejillas coloradas y preguntó aquello que ahora la intrigaba:" Y..y ¿C-cómo te conviertes en vampiro?"

Y ahí el joven pareció pensárselo bien, mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla en una pose un tanto intelectual y sus ojos se perdían en la multitud del local. Unos mechones caían sobre sus ojos y Hermione volvió a sentirse hechizada por ellos, cuando la melodiosa voz del joven apareció nuevamente" Mmm...Una manera es que bebas mi sangre.."Dijo serio, pero seguidamente en el apareció una sonrisa traviesa y volvió a abrir la boca"...Y la otra forma es acostándose conmigo"Esto lo dijo completamente sugerente a una joven completamente ruborizada y apenada por lo acabado de decir.."

_..En ese caso nunca podré acostarme con Draco.._(N/A: o.O)..Pensó preocupada, pero luego de unos segundos de silencio se dio cuanta de lo que había pensado y completamente apenada empezó a golpearse la cabeza con sus puños(N/A: Complejo de Dobby n...n)..._¡No es tiempo para pensar esas cosas..!_

Y frente a ella, los jóvenes la observaban extrañados y sorprendidos de aquel arranque de violencia repentino...Pero prontamente Draco se recuperó, mientras se levantaba de la mesa la miró"...No habrá problemas mientras no digas nada..."Le dijo en tono confidente, muy cerca de su rostro"...Pareces de confianza.." Y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta del local, dejando a Hermione, nuevamente perdida en la contemplación de aquel lugar donde antes estuvo él..."

_...Draco..._

**x-X-The Blood's passion-X-x**

El sol estaba ya alto en el cielo y Hermione se encaminaba a la salida. Las clases de ese día ya habían terminado, pero en su mente aquello no tenía cabida, ocupada totalmente en unos ojos grises y un rubia cabellera que le habían robado el corazón...Pero la cosas no funcionarían...¿O si?

_...Aunque se que Draco es un vampiro, mis sentimientos por él no han cambiado...Sus ojos, su cabello y hasta su forma de ser, hacen que mi corazón palpite desbocado y es que no importa que él sea lo que es, pues esto que siento es mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa..._

"¡Hey Draco!"

Aquel grito atrajo la atención de Hermione...Provenía del campo de Fútbol del Instituto, ubicado a la derecha del instituto, cubierto en la mañana por la sombra del edificio y lleno de luz para estas horas de la tarde...

No había muchas personas que se llamaran Draco, pero no podía ser que él estuviera allí...¿Verdad, el no podía estar en contacto con la luz solar, ¡Talvez podría morir!.  
El corazón de Hermione entró en pánico mientras corría hacia allí.

"¡Vamos Draco! ¡Pásala!"

Y allí lo vio a plena luz del día, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se encargaba de pasar la pelota a su compañero de equipo. Pero aquello, Hermione no lo vio preocupada como estaba por la salud de aquel que le robaba el aliento. Siguió corriendo completamente agitada mientras en su cabeza la imagen de un Draco en cenizas no dejaba de atormentarla.

Estando bastante cerca de él se le abrazó al cuerpo al tiempo que unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos mieles"¡No!"Gritó asustada"¡Si sigues corriendo bajo el sol morirás!"Su voz estaba entrecortada y su tono dejaba entrever la desesperación que sentía"

Draco que se había paralizado ante el suave contacto de la joven y también por aquella muestra de preocupación que tenía hacia él, recobró el sentido pero lo único que pudo escapar de sus labios fue aquel nombre"Hermione..."

Por su parte los compañeros de Malfoy venían la escena también sorprendido y tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba. Por un momento todo fue silencio hasta que dos de sus amigos comenzaron a reír..."¡Ja ja ja!"Reían los jóvenes"Que chica tan apasionada...¿Cómo podría morir Draco por estar bajo el sol?"

En ese momento la cabeza de Hermione volvió a Tierra y comprendió que todo lo que había dicho era una locura...¡Si lo había visto bajo la luz del sol cuando salió del local de comidas! ¡Por supuesto que podía estar bajo el sol!. Su rostro se ruborizó completamente y sintió pena, pues había metido en un lío a Draco.

"..Boba.."Dijo una voz cantarina, que reconoció como la de Draco. Sus hombros fueron rodeados por los fuertes del rubio y pudo sentir nuevamente aquel dulce aroma que despedían aquellos cabellos rubios platinados. Pero eso no quería decir que se hubiera olvidado del lío que había armado"..Esta, es mi chica..." ¿SU CHICA?...Eso si que la había sorprendido, pero no tuvo tiempo a réplicas pues pudo sentir como Draco se acercaba mas a ella y comenzaba a hablarle mas cerca de oído, pero en un tono lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus amigos lo escucharan"Hermione, solo estoy jugando con mis amigos, no te enfades por ello"Seguía paralizada, aquello se le hacia completamente embarazoso, pero también aquello le gustaba pues en aquella actuación, Draco la trataba como si la quisiera y eso le encantaba."

Sus manos fueron tomadas por la de Draco y pronto se vio girada encarándolo de frente y nuevamente perdida en aquella mirada mercurio que la adormecía. Con un leve tirón Draco la abrazó y sonriendo miró a sus compañeros"...¡Es que me quiere mucho!..¡Que pesada!"Y la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó mas, mientras que en la cara de sus compañeros aparecían signos de clara incomodidad..."

"Ya esta bien Draco"Replico uno de sus amigos"..Si se van a poner así, mejor vayan a otro lado"Y tanto el que hablo como el resto del equipo volvía al campo de juego, donde reanudarían el partido una vez que el rubio ingresara en el mismo"

"Draco..."

El abrazo fue roto por el oji-gris, que la miró nuevamente y con una leve sonrisa le dijo aquello que revolucionó el interior de Hermione:"Gracias por preocuparte por mi"Y mientras lo decía una de sus manos fue puesta en el hombro de la chica"...Pero el sol no me afecta mucho, ya me he acostumbrado"

Y cuando asimiló lo dicho por el su rostro volvió a colorearse..._¿O sea que he hecho el ridículo poniéndome a gri...?_

Pero unas fuertes manos sosteniéndola por la cintura la sacaron de sus pensamientos, mientras sentía como ahora era levantada por los aires por aquel joven de cabellos rubios.."¿D-Draco?"Preguntó extrañada por el accionar de él"

"Soy..."Empezó mientras le daba algunas vueltas entre sus brazos"..Soy feliz, muy pero muy, feliz.."

"Draco.."Dijo por fin la joven al sentir como la presión en su cintura se aflojaba, al por fin haber tocado tierra firme. Por su lado Draco se volteó dejándola anonada por la espontaneidad que poseía. Pero prontamente volvió sus pasos y le lanzó su mochila"

"Sujétala un momento y por favor espérame aquí"Le dijo Draco mientras volvía hacia al campo"..No te da miedo ir a casa conmigo..¿Verdad?"

Su mente tardó unos segundos en asimilar aquello, pero cuando al fin lo hizo contesto con una gran sonrisa, que lo esperaría allí...

**x-X-The Blood's passion-X-x**

Y así lo espero, y ya se habían puesto en marcha para la casa de él...La sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione no había desaparecido mientras caminaba al lado de aquel al que amaba, sin importar nada...

_..¡A casa juntos como si fuéramos una pareja!..._Eso era lo que no paraba de repetir en su cabeza y aunque sabía que de ilusiones no se vive, aquella no le importaba si con esta podía sentirse mas cerca de Draco...

"Granger.."Esa voz los distrajo hasta la calle transversal a la que ellos transitaban...Allí parado, con el rostro serio, Harry la miraba"¿..Qué pretendías con el numerito de antes..?"

"¿..Antes..?"Preguntó extrañada, tanto por la aparición repentina del joven, como por aquella pregunta que la tomo realmente de sorpresa"

"¡No tenías que haber gritado ante tanta gente!"Le replicó el joven alzando levemente la voz"

"Harry..."Llamó Draco"...No paso nada..Realmente no me importo..."Le dijo mientras pasaba a su lado como si nada"

Harry, al principio se sorprendió por la respuesta pero prontamente volvió a levantar la voz diciendo que aquel asunto era de vida o muerte para él, o sea, Draco.

Ingenua como era, Hermione sonrió a Harry comenzó a caminar nuevamente decidida a pasar por su lado para no perder el paso de su querido Draco"Pero, Harry, Draco disimuló muy bien, así que no paso nada.."

Aquello solo terminó de enojar a Harry, que la tomo por el cuello de la camisa levantándola varios centímetros del suelo"¡No es algo tan simple!"Le gritó en el rostro"¿Te has parado a pensar en la seguridad de Draco?" Le preguntó mientras que comenzaba a agitarla en el aire"

"Me ha-haces daño.."Replicó la joven sin poder hacer otra cosa que tomarse de las muñecas de su agresor"

"¡Potter!"Gritó Draco, para llamar la atención del moreno, llamando también la de una Hermione asustada y mas todavía al ver lo que el rubio había hecho..."

Tomando una pequeña navaja,-que todo joven en aquel instituto podía llevar sin problemas-, había hecho un corte diagonal que cruzaba todo su pecho...

"¡Draco!"Gritó Hermione horrorizada"

"Potter..."Volvió a repetir Draco, totalmente seguro de haber obtenido su total atención" Deberías saber que no muero tan fácilmente..."Y ante los ojos de los presente la herida se cerró completamente, como por arte de magia"...No necesito que nadie me proteja."Continuó mientras con su mano rompía la hoja de aquella pequeña arma blanca. Y sin dejar de observar a Harry, se acercó a Hermione y poniendo su cabeza a la altura de ella continuó hablando con Harry"Pero, no dejaré que le hagas daño a ella"No dejaré que le hagas daño a la persona que protejo"Y sin esperar reclamos de un mudo Harry, que mas que sorprendido parecía triste, se dio vuelta abrazando de la cintura a una Hermione completamente perturbada por lo que acababa de escuchar"

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron una fracción de segundo mientras por su mente las palabras volaron..._No puedo evitarlo_...Comenzó la joven..._Pero cada palabra de Draco se ha grabado a fuego en mi corazón, estoy totalmente enamorada de Draco_...

**x-X-The Blood's passion-X-x**

_...Ya los vampiros antiguos bebían la sangre de los humanos, e incluso sabiendo eso..._

"..Aquí tienes tu café.."

_...No se por qué..Pero acepté su invitación, y aquí estoy, en su casa..._

"Gracias.."Respondió mientras tomaba la taza con una leve sonrisa en su rostro"

Su mirada recorrió aquella habitación en la que estaba, un lindo lugar muy acogedor. Repasando las estanterías encontró una foto de una mujer, una mujer no muy joven...Tal vez fuera la madre, pensaba. A su lado en una mesita ratona descansaba una fuente con rojas manzanas"Mmm, ¡Ya se!

Apenas Draco volvió, Hermione lo recibió con una hermosa sonrisa y en su mano ya estaba una de aquellas manzanas, mientras que en la otra descansaba un cuchillo.

"¡Draco, si quieres una manzana yo puedo pelarla por ti!"

Pero Draco no la miraba a ella si no al cuchillo que ella llevaba en su mano y de un ágil movimiento hizo que este volara, sin lastimarla a ella, por supuesto.

"¡Para!"Le gritó mientras la tomaba de las muñecas, sin llegar a hacerle daño. Y así se quedaron nuevamente en silencio en la mitad de aquella habitación. Cuando Draco por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, soltó con rapidez, pero igual delicadamente los brazos de Hermione, mientras se daba la vuelta. Su rostro, pálido de por si, estaba aún mas blanco cuando por fin se dio vuelta para ver el rostro sorprendido de la joven"..Lo siento.."Dijo con la voz entrecortada"

"..¿Por qué..?"Preguntó Hermione, mientras se acercaba mas a él"

"Yo.."Empezó Draco mientras bajaba la cabeza, pero al darse cuenta de que había empezado mal la frase negó con ella, a la vez que la levantaba nuevamente para verla directamente a los ojos"..Había una mujer a la que amaba profundamente"Comenzó esta vez Draco, mirando como en la cara de la chica se leía fácilmente, la sorpresa que esto le causaba"..Ella también me amaba, y éramos felices juntos..."

Hermione lo siguió con la vista mientras el se acercaba nuevamente aquella foto que ella ya había visto..._¿Será la mujer de la foto?_...Se preguntó ella.

"...Estuvimos enamorados durante 10, 15 años..."Prosiguió contando, mientras comenzaba a deambular por la habitación sin siquiera posar la vista en ella, rememorando talvez los tiempos con aquella mujer a la que había amado"..Pero los humanos envejecen con el tiempo, yo pensé que aquello no importaba pues mi amor por ella no cambiaría...Pero un día, luego de suspirar por su envejecimiento, se cortó su muñeca, con un cuchillo parecido a ese.."

Draco volvió la vista a ella mientras se acercaba lentamente" Por eso cuando te vi con ese cuchillo, me puse un poco nervioso, pues tus acciones se parecen a la de ella, y me hicieron recordar.."

Hermione había escuchado aquello, algo ausente tratando de imaginarse a aquella mujer a la que Draco había amado, y por un momento se sintió celosa de ella, pues ella pudo estar con él, y él la amaba tanto que...Su vista que hasta hace poco estaba perdida se encontró con una mancha en la camisa nueva que el joven se había puesto...Sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa mientras sus manos se dirigían hasta su boca"¡Draco, estas sangrando!"

El joven rubio, también se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la escuchó exclamar aquello, y sus ojos rápidamente se dirigieron a la joven que con sumo cuidado se fijaba en su herida..."Este corte, que te hiciste antes no parece haberse curado del todo" Le dijo la chica"

"No es nada"Replicó Draco, mientras tocaba la herida por encima de su camisa manchada" Una herida tan pequeña para mañana ya se habrá cur..."

"¡Ni hablar!"Dijo Hermione mientras se separaba un poco del joven"..Tenemos que curarla ¿Donde esta el botiquín?"

Draco se quedó sorprendido pero respondió, un poco ausente:"¿...Y por qué iba tener yo algo así...?"

Hermione asustada, corrió hacia la puerta de la casa y desde allí le gritó a Draco:"¡Entonces iré a comprar uno! ¡No te muevas! ¡Por favor espérame aquí!"

"¡Oye! ¡Oye!" Le gritó mas que sorprendido Draco, pero la joven ya se había ido, dejándolo solo entre su pensamientos"

**x-X-The Blood's passion-X-x**

"No te muevas o se aflojará el vendaje" Le decía regañona la chica"

Nuevamente en aquella habitación, Hermione estaba vendando aquella herida con sumo cuidado, mientras el solo levantaba los brazos sentado en aquel sillón. Los dos casi en perfecto silencio no habían pronunciado palabra desde que la joven volviera, pero eso no quería decir que no estuvieran pensando algo allí, en sus cabezas...

Los ojos de Hermione, aprovechaban el momento para poder admirar un poco mas aquel torso que ella ya había podido tocar...La castaña creía que la piel de Draco casi brillaba bajo la luz y una extraña aureola era lo que siempre el chico dejaba al pasar..

_..Es inapropiado pensar esto ahora, pero Draco tiene buen cuerpo.._

Los brazos de Hermione, dieron una última vuelta de vendaje alrededor de Draco antes de quedarse allí, arrodillada frente a él..Mirándolo y sin mirarlo a la vez...

_..Esperaba que él me abrazase..Pero...¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?.._Se preguntó la joven nuevamente ruborizada.

"Hubiese estado bien que el corte hubiese sido mas profundo.."Comenzó Draco, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa, que nada tenía de maligna...Solo una pura sonrisa...para ella"

"¿Eh?"Preguntó extrañada la joven de tal deseo. Su cuerpo se había movido y le indicaba a Draco donde dejaba el botiquín"

Draco la siguió mirando con aquella misma sonrisa, mientras pensaba las palabras que diría"...Si hubiera sido así, estarías ten preocupada por mi..."Continuó entonces el joven"..Que no te separarías de mi lado.."Finalizó"

"¡No digas eso!"Replicó Hermione mientras volvía a acercarse a él" ¡Incluso si no estuvieras herido no te dejaría solo!"

Y el silencio volvió al lugar mientras Hermione se daba cuenta del peso de lo que había dicho..."¡Ah! yo.."Comenzó totalmente ruborizada la castaña"

_..Lo he confesado..He dicho lo que no debía.._

Pero Draco poca importancia le tomo a aquella duda de Hermione y se acercó a ella lentamente, para borrarla. Sus manos se posaron en las mejillas calientes de la joven, y él se vio embelesado de aquel calor humano que hace tiempo ya había perdido su cuerpo..."Entonces no lo permitiré"Le dijo mientras se acercaba mas su rostro al de ella"..No.."dijo ahora mientras uno de sus dedos se entretenía en jugar con los labios suaves y rozados de ella"..dejaré que te vayas.."

Y por fin toda distancia fue rota por él mientras aquella mano que había acariciado sus labios se entretenía ahora en la parte posterior de su nuca, en la que ejercía una leve presión para mantener el beso..

Hermione, totalmente entregada a aquel beso puso sus manos en el pecho del joven cuidando de no tocas aquella herida..

Pero aquella unión fue rota mientras Draco se tambaleaba levemente hasta el sillón en el que ya había estado..."¿Draco?"Dijo la joven mientras se arrodillaba nuevamente ante él. Al verlo así tan débil supuso que.."¿Es que te falta sangre?"

El rubio solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza mientras con sus manos no dejaba de masajear los costados de ella. Hermione estaba preocupada, pero se le ocurrió algo"¡Bebe mi sangre!"Le dijo contenta"

"No hace falta" Le dijo él, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón"

"¿Por qué?"Preguntó la joven"¿Mi sangre no es buena?"Le dijo angustiada"

Draco por su lado se sorprendió ante aquello y levantando un poco la cabeza le dijo aquello que él pensaba"..Creía que tenías miedo.."

Hermione se abrazó a él, ante aquella afirmación y mientras colocaba su cuello cerca de los labios le dijo"..Bebe..Si eres tu no tengo miedo.."Y todo esto solo fue un susurro que a Draco le encantó"

Tomándola de la cintura, la subió a su regazo. Allí, el joven comenzó a acariciar aquella zona de la cual bebería en instantes mientras que con otra de sus manos desabrochaba la camisa, cuidando así de no mancharla.  
Sus colmillos aparecieron, y con la misma delicadeza que la primera vez, Draco los hundió en suave piel, saboreando así la dulzura, que ya de por si, era la joven.

_..Una parte de mi..Se esta convirtiendo en comida para salvarte.._

_..Mi sangre, fluirá por tus venas.._

_..Y tu y yo.._

_..Seremos uno.._

Los ojos mieles de la joven pudieron observar como aquel joven que había robado su corazón, disfrutaba de su sangre, y al terminar por fin, sus dedos se dedicaron a limpiar aquellos restos que no fueron bebidos, para ofrecérselos..Draco sorprendido pero agradado con la idea, tomó la mano de Hermione y beso cada uno de aquellos pequeños dedos procurando no desperdiciar nada de lo que ella ofrecía...

"Descansa un poco.."Le dijo mientras cerraba los botones de su camisa"

**x-X-The Blood's passion-X-x**

Los dos pudieron escuchar como la puerta se cerraba y alguien entraba en la casa...Hermione, apenada bajo la cabeza, mientras le decía que al volver, seguramente se le había olvidado cerrar con llave...

"¿Qué haces aquí?"Aquella voz era conocida por los dos"

"Deberías llamar antes de entrar"Le dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a él"

"¡Harry!"Dijo Hermione mientras se paraba"

Por un momento, el moreno se quedó allí parado sin hacer nada, pero una horrible mueca de desesperación se formó en su rostro al a vez que se abrazaba a Draco"¡No te lo daré!"Le gritó, desde la protección del pecho del rubio"

"¿Qué dices?"Le preguntó medio sonriente Draco, al que creía su amigo"

Mientras soltaba a Draco vio aquel cuchillo en el suelo"¡Draco es mío, solo mío!"Grito nuevamente, completamente desesperado, mientras se acercaba a Hermione con el"¡No se lo daré a nadie!"

Y las cosas pasaron a cámara lenta para una Hermione totalmente anonadada. Y la sangre por fin corrió por la hoja de aquel cuchillo, y los ojos de Hermione observaron con horror como aquel cuchillo atravesaba a aquel que se interpuso entre el moreno y ella...

"Cariño.."Dijo Draco, su voz seguía tan cantarina como antes, pero su tono era mucho mas bajo"..Creo que me ha dado en el corazón.."

Silencio es lo que había en aquella habitación, al momento en que Harry salía corriendo de allí, completamente aturdido por lo que había hecho.

"¡D-Draco!"Logró articular Hermione, mientras se tiraba al suelo con Draco...cuidando de no tocar aquella herida"¡Por favor responde!"Le gritaba mientras tocaba el rostro empapado en sudor del rubio"N-no puedes morirte por una herida tan pequeña...¿V-verdad?"Preguntaba la joven, mientras se esforzaba en crear una sonrisa en su rostro.."

Draco desde el suelo, mirando el techo sin mirar nada sonreía con amargura"No se si podría prometértelo"

"¡Prométemelo!"Le gritó con las lágrimas saltando de sus ojos mieles"¿N-no dijiste que nunca me dejarías ir?"

Draco alzó una de sus manos y acarició con cuidado una de las mejillas cálidas y húmedas de la chica mientras dejaba escapar uno de sus último alientos"..Es cierto..Tu corazón, me lo llevaré conmigo..."Y aquello sorprendió a Hermione, pero ella sabía que él tenía razón"¡Te amo!"Le dijo en un susurro mientras su mano, sin fuerzas se dejaba caer al suelo"..Siempre he vivido en la oscuridad esperando a la luz.."Un pequeño montón de sangre escapó de los labios del joven que se negaba a callarse hasta no terminar con aquello que no hacia mas que romperle mas el corazón a aquella joven que terminaría tan pronto con su enamoramiento"¡Y tu..!"Dijo entre sus últimas fuerzas"...Eres..mi sol.."

Los ojos de Draco se cerraron, y su respiración terminó en aquel momento dejando aquel silencio que solo era roto por los sollozos de Hermione, su vista en el suelo, incapaz de creer en la muerte pronto dieron cuenta de que un vampiro podía morir, pero en su dolor no pudo mas que comenzar a gritar abrazada a él...

"Tu...vampiro mentiroso..¡Lo hiciste todo para conquistarme! ¡Y luego me dejas sola!"Lloró la chica, en aquel pecho que nunca mas volvería a sentir"

Y el silencio fue la única compañía que tuvo aquella tarde en la que Draco se llevo,-como bien dijo-, su corazón...

**x-X-The Blood's passion-X-x**

Los rayos de sol caían inmaculados sobre las hojas en los árboles, las aves divertidas jugaban en el pequeño bebedero que algunos alumnos-seguramente amantes de la naturaleza-, habían construido especialmente en el taller de escultura de aquel instituto...de arte.  
Los jóvenes, que se encontraban en el receso, descansaban debajo de los viejos robles, admirando el paisaje, que iluminado, mostraba nuevos colores que algunos aprovechaban para plasmar en el papel. Otros talvez preferían descansar, preparándose, para clases mas teóricas, que seguramente tendrían en la próxima hora.

Y mientras todo aquello pasaba una joven disfrutaba de andar por los oscuros pasillos, seguramente disfrutando de aquel último año, en el prestigioso instituto de arte 'Hogwarts'...

"¡Señorita Granger!¡Señorita Granger!"Escuchaba que la llamaban desde el comienzo de aquel corredor. Corriendo dos jovencitas se acercaban alegres de haberla encontrado y ella con intriga detuvo su paso esperando que las chicas recuperaran el aliento perdido en la corrida"Señorita Granger, queríamos felicitarla porque su cuaderno fue elegido para la exhibición"

"Somos fans leales de su trabajo.."Continuó la otra joven"..A menudo dibuja, a un joven con un misterioso carisma a su alrededor...¿Es que tiene un modelo personal?"

Hermione se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que hablaban esas chicas pero no dudo en responder con una sonrisa"Eso...Es un secreto"

"Jovencitas, vayan a su corredor"Les llamaba uno de los prefesores"

_..Mi corazón se perdió ya en alguna parte.._

Decía mientras seguía recorriendo los pasillos hasta llegar allí donde lo conoció...Aquel salón vació que antes era la sala de preparación y que ahora solo servía para juntar polvo..

:Flash Back:

_...Una chica angelical..._

:Fin del Flash Back:

Encontró el interruptor de la luz, y la prendió mientras se sentaba en uno de aquellos bancos en desuso dando rienda suelta a su dolor y dejando que aquellas lágrimas salieran sin contenerlas...

_...No importa cuantas veces dibuje a Draco, no podrá hablarme de nuevo..._

Una mano paso por su cabeza devolviéndole el cuaderno que sin darse cuenta había tomado..."No dibujas nada mal..."Escuchó decir..."

_..Esa voz...N-no puede ser.._Las manos de Hermione temblaban mientras su cuerpo se negaba a moverse...

"Aunque el modelo no estaba...¡Has mejorado mucho!"Le dijo aquella voz gruesa mientras se ponía delante de ella..."

"Draco..¿Draco..?"

"Esa apuñalada aunque no me llegó al corazón tardo mucho en curarse" Le comentó mientras acercaba su mano al cuello de la joven"Si no hubiese bebido tu sangre, seguramente hubiera muerto"Y aquella mano se dirigió ahora hasta su mejilla secando las lágrimas que quedaban y que ya habían dejado de caer..."Siento haberte hecho llorar"Le dijo el joven"¡Bebe mi sangre!" La instó a la vez que habría su camisa y con su dedo hacia una pequeña herida"Y vive para siempre conmigo"

_..Y aquello fue lo que hice.._

_..Esta fue una ceremonia secreta en la que nos fundimos en uno..._

_..Mientras su sangre recorría mis venas supe que nunca nos separaríamos..._

_..Pues este pacto.._

_..Es para siempre.._

_**Fin...?**_**_  
_**Bueno espero que disfruten de este One-shot dedicado tanto a esta hermosa pareja como a este genial manga...¿No aman que sufra Potter :P? "Risa maléfica"...Me despido hasta otra vez, Bunny Kou.

¡No se olviden del review! ¡Please!


End file.
